Solar Eclispe
by Liz Yeriod
Summary: AU with special a death note. "Once this book comes into contact with human's hands it is activated. Once active a name will appear in this note sporadically. The human whose name is written or that appears in this note shall die." Eventual LxLight
1. Chosen

**Disclaimer: I do not possess ownership to death note or any other registered ideas mentioned in this fic. **

Solar Eclipse

* * *

Chapter 1

Dirt and dust frolicked against the ground of the Shinigami Realm, the dirt was not moving but it spoke to the dust through its routine stillness. The tired and bored creatures that inhabited the realm walked about lazily, basking in their own boredom. On a rock formation that settled among a group of shinigami, Ryuk overlooked the masses. He watched as some slept and others played tedious games that required little to no wit. One of the death gods asked him to join in their gaming; he refused to join the foolish sport.

Indolently, a shinigami with Native American feather styled clothing scratched itself. Such an act sounded insignificant but it was the ultimate form of drama amongst the dirt. The sound of clashing bones of a gamble being held by some of the gamers brought another focal point to the activities that seemed so limited around Ryuk.

It was all boring, repetitive and a waste of the eons of time that Ryuk had. Something needed to happen to liven up his dreadful life. Scarcely able remember if life had ever been different, the other shinigami had an excuse to live in such a lackadaisical manner but Ryuk remembered. Being one of the most intelligent, if not the most intelligent among the death gods, he knew the past that so many others had forgotten.

There had been a time when shinigami killed for the joy of disrupting human society and keeping people interesting to watch; now, even the human's world had grown boring. Also, there was a time when shinigami traveled to the human world just to watch those miserable mortals when they discovered their loved ones had died. Humans were always Ryuk's favorite pastime; it was time to reunite with his hobby.

Walking around the Shinigami Realm, Ryuk wondered why he had even stayed alive this long. If all life consisted of was these placid beings that wrongly called themselves shinigami, it would have been beneficial to just stop writing names and let his life run the last bit of its course. Writing names, of course, was the shinigami's way of extending their life; whenever the death god wrote the name of a human in a Death Note the human would die and the shinigami would retain their lifespan.

As he walked, his yellow rimmed red eyes picked up the scene vividly, after all the same scene had been there for the past eternity. Wetness glazed over the pupils of Ryuk's eyes and he looked at the dusty surface of the land, maybe there would be a remnant of the past to interest him.

The Shinigami Realm was similar to the human's moon in the respect that it had no air or erosion to move around the soil. If a shinigami hundreds of years ago left a footprint in the dust, than now Ryuk would still be able to look at the surface of the ground and see the sampling.

On the ground something perturbed the dirt, in an attempt to alleviate his boredom, Ryuk dug up the hidden treasure. It appeared to be a Death Note but the rules of this particular note were out of the ordinary, they were fascinating. Although in years past Ryuk would be skeptical of such an item, his companion shinigami were far too witless to create a fake death note.

Interesting indeed but only if the note was in the possession of a human would the effects be seen. Ryuk wondered if there was any human that would be amusing enough to actually use it in order to make the abnormal rules work to their full potential. As long as someone who was not a mindless follower of functional society picked it up, they would probably use it. Ryuk decided it was indeed time for a voyage to the human world.

Ryuk outstretched his black wings, it was such a great feeling of freedom from the constancy when he did this but this time he would really be breaking his wings out into the air. Speedily, Ryuk headed towards the portal to the human world and lunged into it.

The next task was finding the perfect place to drop the notebook. Adults were too caught up in their jobs, and children were too foolish. The best case scenario was the death note falling into the hands of an older teen, so Ryuk decided a school would be the best location to drop the death note.

* * *

Trains, buses, and cars moved as easily as the pedestrians made their way through the transit area. Yagami Light was among the people, another part of the entirety of the city, which in reality made up for one of parts the whole of the humanity. It was a distressing thought to associate himself with the people he saw around himself or the people he saw on television being convicted of horrendous crimes. Humanity was becoming less human every moment.

Commuting to school each day and even the time he spent listening to his peer's conversations only proved how much of a vista had been formed around people's minds. No students in his class spoke of the women who had died on the news the night before, the war being raged in another country, hunger, or even the pathetic political scene in Japan. Society was taught to focus on themselves and narrow their world to their actions and future job, it was all so boring.

Someone asked if he was alright and before he could make a snide remark he realized it was the teacher. Apparently, he was being asked to translate a portion of English text.

"Follow the teachings of god. Then the blessings of the sea will become bountiful and there will be no storms" Light said to the teacher that stood before the English class. What an irrational sentence to read, if the sea blessed the sky it would only make more storms. The first idea of the sentence was equally as ludicrous, Light did not believe in such things.

Sitting down, Light looked down at his 'notes'. The concept of note taking was something that he never did pay any attention to. There were plenty of designs and drawings in his notebook but none of them were even associated with the subject matter that was being discussed.

Drawing a contour image of the teacher that muttered on about subjects that Light did not care to listen to, Light made it look as if he was taking notes and watching the teacher write on the board. Once he finished the image, he closed his spiral notebook filled with the black ink clad pages and propped up his head using his hand. The teacher probably did not even discern that one of the students stopped taking notes, teachers never noticed anything.

Light sought refuge from the class by gazing at the beauty of the sky. The smiling night's moon, which had waxed to nothing but a sliver, had disappeared and left the blazing sun in its place. It was ironic considering the true rendering of his name, which was a word that could be pronounced moon, that he liked the moon better than the sun. Contemplating the moon, Light found many things about it that were similar to him: conservatism, illumination and a beauty that all could see and a few feared. The major difference was that Light was yet to have the ability to block the sun.

A shadowy item obstructed the sun from Light's view and it would forever more prevent the sun, if you consider the sun a life giving force. As the object fell, a shadow formed across Light's face; it was as if the item had chosen Light to inflict it's darkness upon. The object, which Light identified as a notebook, continued to fall until it touched the grass.

Dismissively, Light turned to face the teacher and found that everything in the class was still the same but it felt as if so much had changed in the last few moments. Maybe no one else noticed the shift in the entire universal perception of life or detected that the black entity had made its way in front of the sun, but Light had noticed and he knew he had to pick up that notebook before any imbecilic student or teacher could.

Class was going to be released, Light knew without even the slightest glance at his watch. He had nothing better to do during class than to count the seconds until the class would end and scribble drawings his notebook. As if in response to his thoughts, the classes ended. Students rushed out and begin to blab their idle ideas. The arrogant minds of each student surged on into the endless meanings of such young life such as grades, gossip, and cliques.

Light bypassed the crowds in more ways than one and walked towards the place the black book had fallen. Despite the noise of chattering around him, the sound of the notebook lifting of the grass seemed to echo in his ears with profound significance. The black cover was tattered and worn, the pages waved as if they had water damage. Running his fingers over the front cover, Light felt a chill unrest the homeostasis of his body.

And with that a solar eclipse occurred in mind and reason; the moon of Yagami Light had the ability to block the sun of human life.

Death Note, the book said, and it was written in English, it meant a notebook of death. Reaching his fingers towards the edge of the front cover, Light allowed his middle finger to reach the cover first and then along with the rest of his fingers lift the dusty cover.

The first page displayed the title 'How to use it I'. What a foolish way of writing something. It would have been much more effective if the words were 'directions' or 'usage guidelines'.

'Once this book comes into contact with human's hands it is activated. Once active a name will appear in this note sporadically. The human whose name is written or that appears in this note shall die.' The warning to prevent someone from viewing the rest of the notebook was rather creative; Light would need to copy something like this in his own books to prevent them being read.

Skipping over the rest of the rule, Light turned his attention to the second page where there was stranger writing.

'8 Wo 13 Manik' Light blinked, it was a Mayan calendar date from a time in the B.C.E. time period. Light, himself, would not be able to read the glyphs if not for reading a book recently on the classic civilization. Whoever wrote this must have been more creative and much more intelligent than he originally thought. The page continued in the odd glyphs.

'Only a human can read this. Do not tell the shinigami about this invisible message. Read quickly, this message will soon disappear completely. This Death Note belongs to shinigami this is a special Death Note, it is called Choice. Once you touched this Death Note you made your first choice, your next choices will not be as simple. Near the end, you will know when, there will be an option to alleviate yourself from this book. I offer my guidance-'.

Light closed the notebook and decided to put it in his backpack, it was not as if anything that the book said was true. The text would not actually disappear. With a slight sigh, Light placed the book inside of his school bag and began the walk home. He could turn in the book the next day so that the rightful owner would claim it, for now it would be an interesting read.

Maybe the notebook was supposed to cause a reaction; it might be a prank rather than a creative writing piece. He wondered if the fact that he picked up such a sadistic item was somehow being recoded and someone finding entertainment from the fact that Yagami Light took a 'Death Note' home, falling for an elaborate trap.

Upon arriving home, a conserved and peaceful environment greeted him. His little sister was happily smiling, and his mother had her usual pleasant and blithe attitude. It seemed the only person that felt different was Light. Assessing the change he felt, Light wondered if the feeling was the result of sleep or lack thereof. It made sense, he was tired and his mind was analyzing futile things.

There was little chance for rest now, Light had a preparatory class later in the day, but he could at least relax for a few minutes while watching the news. After dispersing from the company of his mother and sister, Light went to his room and turned on the television.

All newscasts boasted that they had the inside look at a new headline, the young and beautiful model Misa Amane had died of a heart attack without any family history of heart problems. It was odd but Light deemed it insignificant and continued to flip through the channels until he found a channel displaying more important matters, a criminal was holding hostages at some establishment.

* * *

_"Follow her while yet her glory shineth,  
There comes a luckless night,  
That will dim all her light,  
And this the black unhappy shade divineth._

_ Follow still since so thy fates ordained,  
The Sun must have his shade,  
Till both at once do fade,  
The Sun still proved, the shadow still disdained." _

_(Follow Thy Fair Sun, Thomas Campion)_


	2. Ah Puch

**Author's Note: Really? Only one review? Whatever...I guess it is because you all realized this is far more boring than Another Detective. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not possess ownership to death note or any other registered ideas mentioned in this fic. **

Solar Eclipse

* * *

Chapter 2

A set of brown eyes gazed fiercely at the gleaming images of the television set. Light's thoughts seemed to be rotating around the same sequence of beliefs. Humanity was flawed in every way, humane no longer described the Homo sapiens and in the present state of the planet would probably never again be able to describe man. Observing this hostel situation on the TV, Light could not help but yearn for the opportunity to right the many wrongs of his species.

Moving on their own accord, Light's hands seemed to surpass the competence of his body to choose for itself. The hands caressed the textile borders of his school bag's closure and unzipped it with a flaccid effort. Within the school bag, his fingers found the dusty cover of a black notebook and guided the book out of the bag and onto the anticipating desktop. A familiar finger reached out for the front cover of the notebook and heaved it open to the first page. On the initial folio of the notebook, a blank white sheet greeted the inquisitive brown eyes.

_'This message will soon disappear completely.'_

The disregarded expressions of guidance had proved to be accurate on the first matter they disclosed; the words had disappeared. Light's attention focused on the notebook that was sprawled across his desk. Light had pulled it out of his school bag with his own hands but he could scarcely call to mind the reasoning by which he had decided to remove the book.

_'Your next choices will not be as simple.'_

Light recalled the words the book had once held. This was his next choice, Light was sure of it but he could not remember why he had made this choice. Once again the words had been accurate; this choice was not as simple. Subconscious effort had caused him to open the notebook before him. His subconscious was generally intellectual enough to know how to act in a proper manner, yet it had acted to skeptically towards the inanimate book. This had to do with his thoughts and innermost desires; it had to do with his want to cleanse the Earth.

Murmurings seemed to flicker within Light's eardrums; the many whispers of past readers told him the words of the page that had yet to disappear. Light knew the tales of wise men who had reached a level of insanity and he knew with his intellect he would face such a situation. He was being told by the whispers to write a name, to write the name of the one he wanted dead.

"The human whose name is written or that appears in this note shall die," a start passed through Light and he jumped lightly at the realization that the words had been said aloud. He was calmed by the realization that his own lips had uttered the poignant words. If Light could describe the feeling his still open mouth, only taste would adequately apply. The words had tasted of the perfect blend of sweet and sour, the sufficient mélange of good and bad, and his mouth had been clouded by a medium tone of gray. As ridiculous as it sounded, the words tasted like a slice of apple, the fruit of sin.

Never before would Light portray a pen as being seductive, but now there almost seemed to be an attraction towards the inked object. He coveted the right to scratch the notebook's page with his pen and engrave a soul's name into the Death Note. The name he was to write would be a name that cleansed the world, a name that would be a criminal that merited death. Also, this name would have to be an individual that he could see the immediate results of after the allotted time of forty seconds. Obviously, the news broadcast would be the best option.

Wrapping his fingers around the ink filled cylinder, Light held the pen at a remote distance as if it were a cursed entity. The murmurings in his ears relaxed the remoteness and Light's hand forced the pen's tip against the page of the notebook. Gliding from the side of the page, the ink eloquently flashed the words Otoharada Kurou. Otoharada was the criminal that was holding the hostages on the television.

Choice, choices, choosing? Did Light choose? Did Light make the dreadful choice of writing down that name based on his traitorous heart's inclinations? The choice was not directly intentional; it was not what he wanted but instead what he truly wished. It was not simple. After the way the words of the notebook had seemed to manipulate his actions and hearing, Light was not astonished when the hostages on the television begun to be released.

Reporters on the broadcast raved of the reasons for the release. The SWAT is entering! The suspect has died! The police are strongly denying that they shot the suspect! The suspect just suddenly collapsed! Light turned off the TV so as to not hear the pathetic cries of the news broadcasters. Staring at the book, Light reflected on the last few minutes and he would continue to reflect on these few minutes for many years to come.

He had just killed a man. Murderer, executioner, assassin, slayer, slaughterer were now his names. Light had killed a man for no reason other than an impulse. The worst part of the situation was that despite himself Light was happy. There was an ecstasy growing in his heart, a dark and disgusting delight that was scarcely stifled by the dread that Light felt in his mind.

Forgetting his stature of upright humanity, Light's lips exploded with a pounding laughter. Someone had died by the tip of his pen and so Light laughed. He laughed at the message that he had let disappear, he chortled at the rules of the book, and he chuckled at black screen of the television that had once held the image of a man whose life had been taken. Light laughed at how the man must have felt to feel the fear of death as his heart was painfully strangled, the same fear that he had instilled in his hostages. This was justice, true and pure justice in the working.

Light picked up the Death Note that stared up from his desk. As he picked it up, Light noticed writing on the opposite side of the book. It was odd he had not noticed earlier that the book was two sided, he had just assumed that the book would open with the binding on the left side since it was written in English. Opening the opposite side of the book, Light was led to speculate whether or not such a bizarre book could hold any more secrets.

Contrary to his preconceived notion, the sinister notebook held no more rules but it did hold something far more astonishing. On the paper, a name was written in a jagged form of English. Staring at the paper, Light wondered what reason the book would have to kill Misa Amane. Wavering thoughts overtook Light's mind, he could not decipher any reason behind the appearance of Misa Amane's name. Why had the book chosen her name from the populace of Earth?

Furthermore, if an innocent model had been murdered by the same weapon that Light had stopped the heart of Otoharada with, was it wrong for Light to have used the notebook? Neither of the deaths could candidly be pegged on him. He knew there was some oddity associated with the Death Note and he could tell there had been no other option for proving the validity of the rules. No one could blame him; the idea of a killer notebook was comically unfeasible.

Light considered possibilities for asking someone for help regarding the book. If names were really going to start appearing then Light was going to need assistance. The only problem with seeking help from another individual was the matter of what the other person would be capable of doing. All of Light's friends were babbling idiots who were too consumed by the mundane quarries of the day. Simultaneously, the few intelligent people Light knew would laugh at his pathetic cries that a notebook had killed. His friends would not accept mere ipse dixit as being the truth.

Listening carefully to the sound of the notebook's murmurs, Light hear his mother's calls from downstairs. It was almost six thirty and he had to attend a prep class that night. Light claimed that he was preparing to leave. Following the statement that he was getting ready or preparing for school, Raito actually did prepare and leave for the prep class.

Once he was in the public places of humanity once again, he found himself studying and analyzing the behavior of his fellow beings. They were all imbecilic dolts. His classes were always the same, a flagrant display of bullying those of less physical capacity to fight back. It was always the same; a person felt superior to those around then began to abuse the superiority and lower the individuals around them even more. For this reason there are poor, sad, abused, and flat out murdered individuals.

Meditating on the concept of good and bad, Light wondered if he could use his new found weapon to create a new world. He would be a god, a savior to the depressed souls that would free society from the pangs of crime and sorrow. Such thoughts were ridiculous and hypocritical, by elevating himself and killing off those he found unworthy he would be creating a being in himself that was worse that the common murder. If he carried out the plan he would create a dystopia in which people feared him.

These thoughts clouded Light's mind as he half heartedly listened the ramblings of thoughtless professors and teachers. Even before the Death Note came into Light's life he thought school was futile, now the school was even more meaningless. Gazing out the door of the school building as he began to walk home, he saw students speaking in obnoxious tones. Darkness was plaguing the Earth already and the stars of the night were getting dimmer and dimmer.

For no tangible motive, other than an unsystematic desire, Light walked into a store while walking home and faced the front window. Light was always a watcher, someone who studied and examined rather than getting directly involved in a situation. In order to carry out his intensive watching, the center place in the store by the window was the ideal location to wait for an impending doom. Carelessly, a motorcycle raced past the front of the store and came to a screeching halt where Light could plainly see him.

Gasping, a lovely young girl beside the motorcycle tried to back away but was trapped when another motorcycle pulled alongside the careless motorcyclist. Desire laced the perverse faces of the men that stared wolfishly at the young girl. Their wolfish cries of 'hey girl' and 'you got a beauty there' sounded like the howls a wolf makes to the moon. Unnoticed by onlookers, the men were not truly harassing the girl but instead harassing the moon. A moon that had the ability to cover over the shining illumination of life.

Snarling their wants at the girl, the men requested her to come along. "I don't think so," she finally said in hopes of pulling away from the situation. The men seemed even farther captivated by her innocent pleas and the man on the motorcycle held a metal bar to her neck to grab hold of her. Intermittent cries of 'stop' and 'please' were carried into the store where a young teenage boy was mesmerized by the disgusting acts the gang of men were committing.

Gradually, the wolves' cries had reached the moon and the moon rotated moving the course of the waters from low to high tide. Takuo Shibuimaru had made a dire mistake by uttering his name to the girl; this mistake had lead to the second choice being made and another name being scratched down along with Otoharada Kurou. Above the Shibuimaru's name was instructions as to how his death was to occur. Accidental death was to become of him after his mistake of releasing the girl.

When a tractor-trailer slammed into the motorcyclist and drenched his vehicle with the vile residue of the deceased, Light realized what he had done. Once again an ambition had controlled his ability to reason clearly and he had become the judge of life and death with a few flicks of an inky pen. Light had become like a god, with the Death Note he was omnipotent. With the Death Note he could create a new world because when he wrote in that book he was no longer Light, he was Ixbalanque and Ah Puch. The ancient gods of classical civilizations were acting with him as one.

The only problem was Light was not a god. He did not deserve the right to punish another human being any more than another being had the right to punish him. If he had not seen the names at the back of the notebook, he probably would have been possessed by the ability to sway the passage between life and death with his hand but with the names he could understand his insignificance the grand scheme. Whatever was going to play out was not because of Light or any of his actions, what was about to occur was pure fate.

Walking along the same road where the motorcyclist had crashed into the tractor-trailer, the montage of walking people made the young murder seem to become just another face and number of the emergent world. Light seemed flustered by hectic activities of the day, two murders in one day and a magical book that made it all possible. Allowing himself to pull out the book once more, Light opened to the back cover and found that another two names had appeared. It seemed as if ever hour a name had appeared on its own.

Amane Misa, the Japanese model was the first to die.

Prime Minister Pkindse Boris of a small island off of Africa was the second.

Pende A'isha was the third and was merely a family man in Australia.

Light stared at the paper and blinked, he may be interpreting it incorrectly but the names of these three seemed to have a message behind them. A**man**e, P**kinds**e, P**end**e. Was it Light's imagination or had the words 'mankind's end' been created? If this really was a message then the first letters of the words must have a meaning as well but Light could not infer any reasoning behind the rendering 'app', unless the message was yet to be completed.

After finishing the walk home, Light collapsed into the chair at his room's desk and seemed to be immediately caught in an intricate line of thought and reasoning. There was a certain ignorance that he displayed as he seemed to hush the incessant laughter that was pounding on the other side of the room. From the few hours before when Light had picked up the notebook he had already adapted to the idea of hearing things so he felt the laughter was another trick his mind was playing.

"Can I have an apple?" Light's chair collapsed in fear and he fell shakily to the floor. Two realizations came to Light at this point: there was a shinigami currently standing in the dark confines of his bedroom and the word that the beginning of the names was spelling out might be 'apple'. If the shinigami actually enjoyed the taste of apples and the catholic religion believed that the fruit of sin was the apple then such a phrase would make sense.

Shivering at the thought of turning to face whatever creature was on the opposite side of his room, Light turned his head to and stared at the creature. The thing was not as scary as Light must of expected because he handled the death god in a nonchalant way and seemed to be content with telling the god about the reasons he had for using the Death Note.

* * *

_ "And in broad day the midnight come again!  
A man goes far to find out what he is--  
Death of the self in a long, tearless night,  
All natural shapes blazing unnatural light. _

_Dark, dark my light, and darker my desire.  
My soul, like some heat-maddened summer fly,  
Keeps buzzing at the sill. Which I is I?  
A fallen man, I climb out of my fear.  
The mind enters itself, and God the mind,  
And one is One, free in the tearing wind."_

_(In a Dark Time, Theodore Roethke)_


	3. Exponential Decay

**Author's Note: Yes, I know this chapter is very short. It is intentional, this chapter is supposed to be an explanation chapter; an explanation of how the events in the next few chapters will be possible. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not possess ownership to death note or any other registered ideas mentioned in this fic. **

Solar Eclipse

* * *

Chapter 3

Light, in aggravation, began to chaotically rip at the individual pages of the book and throw them into the fire. "You said the ludicrous little book would burn!" He complained to Ryuk, the shinigami that hovered above him.

"It should," the death god responded in amusement, "but this book is different than most."

"What do you mean by the term 'most'?"

"Each shinigami has had a notebook, as long as I was alive at least."

By some means, Ryuk's statement led Light to question how exactly the death god came to existence. Most had been descendants of a previous race. As if by the human theory of natural selection, the individual Ah Puch of Maya and Hades of Greece mated. At the time, there were no rules restricting such relation between death gods. Such rules would come with inherited curses and recessive chromosomal-although the chromatid of shinigami is not biogenic-disorders.

Constraining the realization that had bubbled within him at hearing the mention of the Mayans, Light continued to concentrate on Ryuk's utterances. Gradually, the supposedly immortal death gods ran out of stamina to live to eternity and relinquished their lives. Their children were not as fortunate, they were cursed by hideous disorders and curses that became the rules of the Death Note.

This explanation left the question of where the original Death Notes had come from, a majestic source possibly. Ryuk went on to explain the breed of shinigami strained their power into notebooks that would become their weapons at the cost of their vigor. Floating lazily rather than walking was the ultimate price for the entertainment of controlling the humans' lives using a notebook. Before then, the notebook had served another purpose.

Although Ryuk discontinued his elaboration, Light could venture to say the notebook he had now was the old 'brand' of death note. Long expired in use, the notebook's rules applied to a species of death god that attempted eliminating humanity. Staring at the shinigami, Light remembered a quote of the invisible message within the Death Note.

'_Only a human can read this. Do not tell the shinigami about this invisible message.'_

Light's eyelids, slightly lowered in concentration of thought, extended to a width of shock. Realization shined in his mind. Surely, if the death gods wanted to destroy humanity they would not exclude shinigami from the message. This notebook was meant to eliminate the shinigami, not humans. Death gods of the past despised the accursed daemons they had created; these Japanese shinigami had been given a Death Note that could only be used by humans so their race would diminish.

Opening the back cover of the book he desperately wanted to burn, Light saw the list of names. Misa A**man**e, Boris P**kinds**e, and A'isha P**end**e had been followed by in the last twenty four hours with Pulitzer L**is**e`, and Brittney E**now**e. _'Mankind's end is now.' _No, the shinigami were supposed to believe this lie and thus die from the lack of life extension. However, the only way to make shinigami believe humanity had reached a pinnacle at which no human would live was to destroy excessive amounts of humans.

Underneath the completion of the names forming a message, a line had appeared before the notebook took off in a furry of written word. Over the last few hours, hordes of names had appeared in a certain order. Before trying to burn the notebook, Light had calibrated the equation for the increase in deaths. It came out to be death is equal to the Euler's number to the power of the time passed times previous results or f (d) =e^(kd), where d equals deaths.

Rapid deaths or more specifically rapid population decay was happening. If this pattern continued, a few mounts at most would be the span of humanity's existence. This line of thinking had caused Light to try to destroy the book and thus end the rapid decline in population caused by the deaths; Light did not deem these innocent civilians dying worthy of the death they were being dealt. But, just as it is impossible for the moon to stop orbit around the Earth by discrediting the gravity it is moved by, Light was unable to burn the force elevating him above humans.

Subtly, the black book had forced Light into a circumstance he could not manipulate. It promised choice, but the fallacy of choosing was promptly dismissed. Light knew he required help, genuine assistance from someone as intelligent as himself. Such a fact manifested itself in the new found hopelessness that laced the interworking of his mind. Refuting some of his ideas, another individual would help Light narrow in on a plan of action.

"What are you going to do now?"

Swinging the pupils of his eyes upward in an agitated rolling of his eyes, Light thought of how to respond to Ryuk's question. The shinigami had summarized all of Light's recent thoughts in the simplistic inquiry. What would he do? Light had no idea. To worsen the situation, no one existed that he could turn to for help.

Abruptly, the clueless feeling faded. An idea became evident in the smile that snaked its way across Light's features. He had a book that could kill and he needed someone that could help him. Peering down at the blank pages existing in the Death Note, Light worked out the specifics of his tactic.

"Now, Ryuk, I am going to have someone connect the dots." Light listened as the shinigami let out a vicious cackle at this statement. Clicking open the tip of a black gel-ink pen, Light scribbled down a few commonplace criminal's names and a short description of a 'suicide note' each individual would leave before dying of a heart attack.

* * *

"A mere month passed from the death of the first victim-to our knowledge. Cardiopulmonary arrest has taken the lives of countless people worldwide and our group has been assigned to investigate the medical causes behind the episode. Since the public found out Misa Amane died first, this group has been set up in Japan. We will be assisted by the ICPO in our endeavors.

"Please look to the screen on your left for a graph of deaths we have connected the recent and strikingly odd heart attacks. To the right and left is something that looks like a slight upturn and a gradual decline. In of itself, these factors seem to be a slight oscillation but we need to consider the exact levels at which these elements are occurring. A few people died within a time distance of approximately one hour and then by about one millisecond this time expanse has drawn closer together. To model possibilities for the rest of this year, we had an unbiased source we have used for years create this chart."

A crowd of suits let out a chorus of gasps and murmurs. In front of the crowd, the balding man presenting the information paused to let the chaos subside. "This exponential decay is in people dying of cardiopulmonary arrest and the logarithmic increase is our global population. And, as a few of you have discovered the interception of the two curves will be the end of humanity.

"We need to swiftly plan to combat this phenomenon whether it is a biological virus or a reaction to a product dispersed worldwide," the man hesitated for a moment when the door to the conference room opened.

As the man finished this utterance, a figure in a long beige coat and hat stepped forward with a laptop in hand. Turning to face the man, most of the doctors showed confusion. These medically inclined individuals could not recognize the universal figure of Watari, L's assistant.

Moving to the front table where the balding man stood, Watari opened the laptop to display a brightly lighted L to the group of men. "Hello members of the heart attack investigation, allow me to introduce myself, I am a detective known as L. I will be supporting procedures taken to investigate the happening we face. Before all the nations of the world are perhaps the most anomalous causes of death ever experienced. In order to find the origin of these events, we have the obligation to work together in order to uncover the murderer."

Instantly, uproar from the group forced the presenter to challenge what the great detective had said. "What do you mean by the term murderer? You cannot expect us to believe a single person is causing these worldwide deaths."

"No one is able to refute the verity that a single person is behind these causalities; even the public eye has noticed this. One of the first deaths by the abnormal natural heart attacks occurred to a man while he was holding a group of people hostage. Also, each of the heart attack victims suffer from Cardiopulmonary arrest within forty seconds," the voice cloaked by a scrambler spoke to the doctors in a demeaning behavior.

"And what do you propose we do about this 'murderer'?" The bald man inflected the word to mock the detective.

"I intend to provide evidence of the existence of this killer before we take any further action. In order to complete this feat, I will directly confront the individual causing the murders."

"How do we confirm your identity?"

"The Japanese police can provide you ample proof of my identity if you request it."

Without a word, the screen on the laptop sat for the five minutes needed for the screen to fall into the black trance of rest. The room had been abandoned of auditory presences but still held its previous occupants. Moving their eyes from in a soft swaying motion, the men watched for the slight parting of lips to tell them someone would break the silence. Everyone turned to the bald man who looked as if he was about to speak but instead he flicked out his tongue to moisten his lips.

Another member of the group took the spotlight in the room. "I think we should work with him on these manners!" The enthusiastic man was among the two that had been sent by the ICPO to help the group of researchers.

"Matsuda," the older man hushed to pacify the younger.

Following the man's directions, Matsuda sat and lowered his head remorsefully. Inspired by the way the young police officer shattered the silence; the group once again began to speak. Each argued his own view as far as this 'L figure' and after an expanse of time came to a consensus. They would neither agree with this detective nor interfere with his doings. A 'wait and see' agreement had been made.

* * *

"_Silent, silent night,  
Quench the holy light  
Of thy torches bright; _

_For, possessed of Day,  
Thousand spirits stray,  
The sweet joys betray._

_Why should joys be sweet  
Used with deceit,  
Nor with sorrows meet"_

_(Night and Day, William Blake)_


End file.
